User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/The Final Station
This is a survival co-op RPG I'm working on. It still needs work, but this is a open alpha (credit to Super for helping) The discord server https://discord.gg/8zwPzeJ THE FINAL STATION Requirements for a game We need at least 9 players to play a game. Basic rules You have 5 actions per turn. You have unlimited moves during the prologue phase and preporation phase. In order for the exploration or preporation phase to go into actions, you and your team has to make a make 3 turns in the transportation phase. Phases Prologue In this phase, everyone does stuff they want to do to prepare. They can scavenge his/her/hir house for supplies and then go to the station. All the players need to go to the station in order for the Selection Phase to start. Selection In the selection phase, you get to choose which train to ride. At least one person must ride each train. When at least two people board a train, there will be a chat thread for everyone on the train and when events happen on the train during Transportation Phase. Transportation This phase is one of the most important phases in the game. During this phase, you can craft items, give your passangers food or medkits, and more. A transportation phase ends when a exploration phase is beggining. After a few exploration phases, you will be put in a phase called the preporation phase. Passangers During the exploration phase, you will encounter civilians that board your train. If you walk up to them during the transportation phase, you can see their name, occupation, and reward. If they survive and get to a preporation phase, you and the other players on the train will get their rewards. Crafting You can craft medkits and ammo using materials you find. Six rags and four pills makes a medkit. A gunpowder and scrap makes pistol ammo. A gunpowder, scrap, and screw makes shotgun ammo. Exploration In this phase, you have to explore the map to find a blockers code to activate the train again to start the transportation phase. There will be alien like monster that will attack you, so that's why you start with a pistol and shotgun. You shoot faster with the pistol, but the shotgun does more damage and piercing. In this phase, you can find people that become passangers, find more materials and supplies, and read through someone's life to get a little advantage. Health/Medkits You have 100 health. Depending on what you are attacked by, you will lost health. When you use a medkit, your health restores. Your train team shares medkits. Once your health reaches 0, you die. If all your team dies, your team's train will explode, carrying your passangers. Preporation During this phase, you may buy/sell items, talk to everyone, and wait for everyone else to come back. If you, however, buy stuff with Ghosty Coins, you can't sell back what you bought with them. Once you buy attachments, you can't sell them back as well. Once everyone comes back, there will be a limit of 10 actions until everyone finishes. Once everyone is done with their actions, they will go to a selection phase. Finale This phase is triggered after 4 Preporation phases. Everyone gets on one train and has to fight a boss. The boss may be a robot or powerful zombie alien. If you manage to eliminate it, you win. Attachments There will be specific attachments you can put on your weapons. There will be a list for all. Pistols Side *Laser Sight (more accuracy) *Rapid Fire (shoot faster) *High Calibur (major damage when headshots) *Full Metal Jacket (more damage) Sight *Reflex (good for close proxemity range) *Iron Sight (good for far range) Mags *Fast mags (reload faster) *Extended mags (Have more ammo) Shotgun Side *Laser Sight (more accuracy) *FMJ (more damage) *High Calibur (major damage when headshots) *Rapid Fire (shoot faster) *Double barrel (Have more ammo) Grip *Grip (shoot faster) Sight *Reflex (be slightly more accurate) *Iron (good for close proxemity range) *Scope (good for far range) Stock *Adjustable (more accuracy) *Pistol holder (switch to your pistol faster) Aliens *Normal aliens **Some of these aliens have on SWAT armor *Small and quick aliens *Explosive aliens *Big aliens Ghosty Coin achievments *I'm not givin' up today (Win the game alive) (+100 GC) *What have I done? (Kill your teammate with a explosive alien) (+10 GC) *Who needs help? (Go on a train alone and come back alive) (+40 GC) *Hotel train (Keep every single passanger alive and go to the preporation phase) (+25 GC) *It's KNIFE to meet you (throw a knife at a alien and kill it) (+10 GC) Feel free to suggest stuff. Category:Blog posts